Santana's List 2
by p3tty0ff4
Summary: Rachel & Santana are proud mothers, and their rather dark past of escaping prison and being hit men are behind them. But not everything stays buried. Continuation of Santana's list and Prison Love
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hey wow what has been almost a month since I have written anything? So this is somewhat of an introduction to the next part of Santana's List/ Prison love. I plan on making a few stories that are pure flash backs.

He shot up screaming at the top of his lungs, his body soaked in sweat, his chest rising up and down rapidly. His wife wrapped an arm around him trying to comfort him,

"Relax it was only a dream."

"Yeah but this is the third one this week Brit." He told her, "They're getting worse, more vivid, more realistic, I think I need to go to a therapist."

"What happens in your dreams Puck?" Brittany asked him.

"I'm on the hunting trip but Santana dies and so does Rachel, and there is nothing I can do about it. John then brakes both of my legs and leaves me there out to die. I start crawling back home hoping he hasn't gotten to you yet, but by every time I make it there I see his truck parked in the driveway and hear screams coming from inside the house. I pull myself up to look through the window to see him raping you; he sees me and puts a bullet between my eyes, that's when I wake up." Puck told her.

"I don't understand how Rachel and Santana do it. They've already gotten back at Quinn, John, and then some man named Andrew who had been scamming people." Brittany said.

"What kind of scam?"

"He ran this health clinic and was telling people they had lime disease, and said the only way to treat it was to go there for two hours four times a week and have this IV stuck in you where you would receive this medicine. The medicine was just water with vitamins and minerals in it. He would also tell them they probably passed it on to their family and that they all needed to come in for treatment as well."

"How did the feds not know about something like this?" Puck asked.

"Oh they knew, but you know how long legal things can take. Rachel and Santana just took it into their own hands." Brittany said.

...

"Lauren Brown." The nurse called out. It was still weird hearing people call out that name, even though almost three years had passed since they had escaped from prison it was still weird to hear Lauren Brown instead of Rachel Berry. Rachel and Santana stood up, holding each other's hands and walked towards the door. They were trying to have their first child, and today was the day. Everything seemed so blurry after that, they were going to be mothers.

Five Years Later...

"Mommy!" Santana and Rachel's daughter said jumping on the bed, "It's the first day of school!" Santana looked groggily around the room. _I can't wait for the day when I am the one trying to get her out of bed. _Santana thought to herself.

"Where's your mom at?" Santana asked pulling the covers over her head.

"Right here." Daniel, Santana's daughter said.

"You know what I meant."

"Down stairs making breakfast." Daniel said flopping down next to her annoyed mother.

"Okay, well go see if she needs help with anything and I will be right down." Santana yawned finally sitting up. Daniel rushed down stairs excited to finally be starting school.

"Daniel." Rachel said smacking her daughters hand away from the plate, "Not until Mama Cruz gets down here."

"But she's taking forever!" Daniel protested wanting to take a bite out of the fresh waffles her mother had just made her.

"I will go up and see-" Rachel was beginning to say but then Santana stumbled her way into the kitchen. "Good morning." Rachel said to Santana.

"Morning." Santana said and kissed Rachel on the lips and then Daniel on the forehead. "I just want coffee." She told Rachel as they both sat down. Daniel scarfed down her food and set her dishes in the sink. The three of them went outside and took pictures of Daniel in her new school clothes; a kaki skirt and blue polo shirt, ready to start kindergarden. The bus pulled up and she hopped on waving goodbye to Rachel and Santana out the window as it drove off. Rachel started crying as the two of them walked back to the house.

"Rachel she'll be back at 3:30." Santana said rubbing her back.

"It's not that. It's just she's growing up, and to think back all those years, you know?" Rachel cried.

"Yeah, I hope she never has to go through what we did." Santana said, "I love you Rachel Berry." And the two of them began to kiss, the phone rang, and when Rachel answered the phone she recognized it immediately


	2. Chapter 2

A quick note: the daughters name is in fact Daniel not Danielle

"I can't believe this is happening again." Rachel said laying on the couch, Santana sat in a chair across from the couch and flipped through the channels.

"It's going to be fine Rachel." Santana said.

"Really because last time I remember you saying after Daniel was born we were done with this hit man revenge bull shit." Rachel said breathing heavily. _How could she even consider doing something like this? _She thought to herself.

"Look Kurt said it was one of the easier jobs, and besides it's not like we have to do it this time."

"But I know you want to! I can tell you are seriously thinking about going out after this asshole." Rachel protested.

"It's different this time..."

"Why because some random guy is offering twenty grand for you to go out there and do their dirty work? He could be a cop for all we know!"

"Rachel you know damn well the guy Kurt contacted isn't a cop. It's not about the money either, I keep thinking about our daughter and if she was the one suffering. This person is killing children and has been out there for over a decade. Just try to imagine what it's like for this man who lost his kid? We say good bye to our kid, thinking we'll see them again right after they get home from school, and then we see them brutally murdered."

"We can't leave Daniel alone, and I'm not letting you go by yourself." Rachel said.

"What about Puck?" Santana asked.

"Let's talk about this more later. Right now I want you to come over here and lay with me." Rachel said.

"Only if you take your top off first." Santana said sliding out of her own clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: So this chapter is more about Puck and Brittany and gives a little bit of background about them. Which will be important for the following chapters and this story.

Puck took a large gulp of water as he drained the last bit of his medication down the back of his throat. He started out the kitchen window, looking at his wife and son as they drew with sidewalk chalk. His son's name was Nate, it wasn't short for anything the Puck and Brittany had just both liked the name Nate. He could see Nate drawing a giant cement truck, next to his other drawing of Godzilla breathing fire on to a tall sky scraper. Brittany was drawing what looked like to be a picture of a beach. She was an artists and made tons of money selling it, but the three of them liked living out in the wilderness in a modest sized hose. Puck started thinking back to when the two of them had first met; Brittany was repeating her junior year for the second time. He had been hanging out in Arizona trying to get his pool cleaning business off the ground there. Originally he had started out in LA, but had run into some trouble when he tried to make friends with the wrong people.

So there he was stuck out in Arizona and he was cleaning a her parents pool when he first spotted her. The two of them started talking and three hours later after canceling on cleaning five other people's pools Puck got her number. After a few dates Puck began to realize Brittany's mother thought he was only going to be trouble; he also noticed she was going to barely make it to her senior year. He knew he had to do something, and when he saw what she could draw with chalk, he knew she wasn't dumb at all. Brittany saw all the small pieces that made a big picture, a big picture no one else could put together. After some convincing and spending every penny he had saved from his pool cleaning business he finally was able to get her sent to a place to be tested for a learning disability. Which she had, and was finally able to get the help she needed and graduate the following year. From there she study art at a local community college, and when she had finished Puck sold the business and moved up to Canada with her. They married a year later.

_RING! RING! _The phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Oh hey San, haven't heard from you in ages how is that sweet daughter of your's doing."

"She's doing awesome just got done with her first day of school." Santana told him on the other end. "So listen there is this thing that Kurt called me about today." She said. There was a long moment of silence, Puck looked down at the bottle of pills and back out the window at his wife and son.

"Yeah what is that crazy bastard up to now?" He laughed.

"There is this man who- look there is a bunch of money as a reward for you know..."

"San. How about you come up to Canada for a camp out?" He said.

"Sure, does labor day weekend work?" She asked.

"Yeah that works great." He said.

"Okay see you then." Santana said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Brittany asked.

"Oh Nichole said she wanted to come up for a visit over labor day. Says she wants to take Daniel on her first camping trip." Puck said kissing her on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

"How much longerrrr." Daniel whined as the three of them drove down the country road towards Pucks and Brittany's house.

"We'll be there soon, sweety." Rachel said smiling at Daniel.

"How long is soon?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel you don't even know how to tell time yet, so what difference does it make?" Santana snapped looking up in the rear view mirror, she was getting tired of Daniel's complaining. She had told Rachel if they had just given the kid some Benadryl then they wouldn't have to listen to her complain, but Rachel refused to, "Drug their child."

"Santana she just wants to know how much longer it is going to be." Rachel said patting her wife on the leg.

"So you tell her and then she just complains about how much longer that is. She's six! She thinks 30 minutes is an eternity." Santana said.

"Mommy why are you being so crabby?" Daniel asked. Santana slammed on the brakes and pulled the car over. She unbuckled her seat belt, turned around and looked at her daughter straight in the eye. Rachel tried to say something but Santana made her shut her mouth before it was even half open.

"I'll tell you why I am so crabby, I only got three hours of sleep last night because someone, and that someone is you could not fall asleep until 1 am. And while you got to sleep in I was busy packing up all your things, getting ready and then getting you ready to leave. Which by the way you complained about getting up so early the entire time. Then your mom right here sitting next to me had to take your side of the situation, which only made it harder to leave the house on time. You got mad at your mom around lunch time and threw your juice box at her which got all over the car and me. I can forgive you for all of that, but you just won't stop whining! Just stop whining for five goddamn minutes!" Santana told her. Daniel started to cry, and Rachel punched Santana in the arm and said, "Now you made her cry." Santana just rolled her eyes and started driving again.

"You're so mean, I hate you." Daniel cried out.

"Good maybe it will make you leave the house sooner." Santana responded. Which only made Daniel cry even more.

"Nichole if you just showed a little more compassion-" Rachel tried to explain.

"Honey I don't want to hear it. She has been a brat all day long and you know it."

"I meant just in general."

"Let's not have this discussion right now, you know I love you guys very much." Rachel didn't say anything after that, and after about five minutes Daniel stopped crying and had passed out.

"I hope she stays asleep for these last two hours." Santana said pulling over to get gas.

"Yeah, do you want me to drive?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Santana said walking over to the passenger side of the door. They were on the road again and Santana started laughing and then crying.

"Rachel I don't even know what I'm doing half the time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean six years have gone by and I still don't know when I get it right with Dani."

"Santana you are an amazing wife, and a fabulous mom." Rachel said leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. "I think you should get some sleep." Santana closed her eyes, and dreamed about the time she had met Rachel all those years ago. She woke up around the same time Daniel did and looked out the window to see Puck and Brittany walking out their house to come greet them.

"Hey you two!" Brittany said running up and giving them each a hug.

"We haven't seen you in what a year?" Rachel said grinning.

"Oh wow is this Daniel? She's getting taller all the time." Puck said. "She's probably going to end up like her mom, being the best in any sport she competes in." Santana smiled after he said that. She hadn't thought about high school athletics for a long time, sure she was in shape but she hadn't played any sports for years. Rachel wasn't into sports the ways she was, and Santana wasn't sure Rachel would want their daughter to play any. Right then and there she decided she was going to sign Daniel up for fall soccer when they got home.

"She can be whatever she wants." Santana laughed. "Where is your boy at?"

"Oh he's in the backyard, come on we have food that just got done cooking." Brittany said.

"Let me get your guy's stuff." Puck said opening the trunk of their van, and then they all walked inside of the house.

...

After a nice dinner they all sat around a bonfire Puck had built. The children were running around with flash lights, laughing, as they played flash light tag.

"So how about it?" Santana asked. "You'll be gone for less than two months, which isn't bad. I remember Rachel was gone for almost a year one time. I only heard from her once a week."

"But you knew she was going to be gone for that long right?" Brittany asked.

"Well of course I knew." Santana lied. She hadn't know that Rachel was going to be gone that long, but things had happened and it ended up taking seven months longer than planned. If she didn't lie to Brittany though she knew Puck would never go after this guy with her.

"It's just well Puck has been on some medication. He's been going to therapy, I don't think this is the best thing for him." Brittany said softly.

"This is different. He made a mistake with trying to get John himself. We would basically spy on the people for at least a month before making our move. This man we've been asked to get back at is going to be a piece of cake. He's rapes and kills children which means a couple of things to us." Rachel said.

"He's a fucking sick bastard?" Puck asked.

"Well yes, and that he is weak or see's himself as weak. He will also never stop, but he has gotten a little bit sloppier which means he is easier to catch." Rachel explained.

"Do we have to kill him?" Puck asked.

"No. Like I explained, he needs to be punished and that doesn't necessarily mean death. He just needs to be punished, that's what we do punish people." Santana said. The four of them sat around the campfire not speaking for ten minutes after that. They listened to the kids laughing until finally Brittany spoke up.

"Well your guy's tent is set up. I hope it's alright if Daniel and Nate share a tent of their own."

"Yeah of course their 6 and 7, not 16 and 17." Rachel said standing up and stretching out her legs. "Come on Daniel let's get you ready for bed."

"I'll see you in a little bit." Santana whispered into Rachel's ear and spanked her on the butt.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay our daughter is finally asleep." Santana said crawling into the tent. She took off her shirt and shorts and put an oversized t-shirt on. Rachel was laying down reading a book; Santana took the book away and began to kiss her all up and down her body. Rachel let out a little moan and brought Santana up to her lips, where the two of them began to make out. Santana started nibbling on Rachel's ear.

"Are we ever going to talk about this you and Puck mission." Rachel said. Santana pulled away and looked at her wife.

"I said it was only going to be two months."

"Right but you told Brittany that-not me."

"It is only going to be two months, you won't hardly even notice I was gone."

"Daniel sure will."

"Daniel is a strong girl, just like her mother." Santana said kissing Rachel on the forehead.

"This is the last one?" Rachel asked looking down Santana's shirt.

"Yes the last fucking one. I swear to God. Now can I please work my magic on you." Santana moaned. Rachel just smiled and nodded. Santana made her way down to Rachel's pussy and started to lick it. She kept at a pretty good rhythm and squeezed one of her breasts. Rachel pushed her head further down into her now wet vagina. Santana only kept going harder and harder, until Rachel finally came. The two of them laid on top of one another panting, Santana stretched out her now sore arms from trying to keep Rachel's legs down.

"Do you need me to?" Rachel asked.

"No I'm really tired." Santana said.

"Oh come on Santana it seems like lately you've been doing all of the work."

"What are you talking about Rachel? Just a few nights ago you were the one wearing the strap on."

"I practically laid there the entire time... You're the one who did all the driving today, been cooking most of the dinners-which happen to not be that great all the time, you've been working longer hours, and now this mission."

"My cooking is not that bad."

"Santana I cannot have mexican food every single night."

"Look I'm just bored. I mean not bored as in with you and Daniel, but just with life."

"Then pick up a hobby."

"I did that, I started cooking, I've been learning to play piano, I started reading more, I've been fixing up that car for when Daniel turns 16-"

"Okay fine so maybe you aren't bored?"

"I just said I was though."

"No there is something else going on with you." Rachel said. Santana sat in silence for a long time and took in a deep breath.

"I feel guilty." She finally said.

"About what?" Rachel asked stroking Santana's arm.

"About killing those people, even if they did deserve it. Sometimes I think was it really right?"

"You only killed five, and those five really did deserve it. Three of which I helped. The other ten you had sent to prison."

"I know Rachel, but what if Daniel finds out one day? Will she still think I'm a good mom? The whole thing has been eating at me so I've been taking up new things, and trying to do everything to forget about it all. I feel like if I do this last task I can remember why I started in the first place." Santana said.

"You know you could try writing about it." Rachel suggested.

"Rachel I am a terrible writer." Santana said, "You know that."

"It doesn't have to be published, just sometimes writing help clears your mind, and gives you a better idea of how you're feeling about something."

"Maybe when I get back..." Santana yawned, "I'm really tired so good night." and she kissed Rachel before falling asleep.

...

In Puck and Brittany's bedroom.

"There is something about what Santana said that I just don't trust." Brittany said crawling into bed next to Puck.

"Santana would never lie." Puck said flipping through a magazine.

"I'm not saying she is lying I am just saying there is something I just don't trust."

"Like what?"

"I think this could take much longer than two months, and there could be danger. Even if this guy does work alone, you never know."

"You are worrying too much, look if it takes longer than two months Santana will finish the job without me. I'll just come straight home, I promise."

"Is she okay with that?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, she told me that today as a way to make you feel better. Now let's go to sleep." They shut the lights out and everyone closed their eyes thinking about what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary and update: This is a short chapter but I felt like I needed to write something. The next one will be much longer. I have become busy, as I am working on getting an essay I wrote earlier this year published.

"Mommy!" Daniel screamed, as Rachel pulled her off of Santana. She wasn't supposed to wake up for another hour, and then Santana would have called, and told her she had to leave on business. Santana almost started crying as she watched her daughter scream, kick, and cry for just one last hug.

"Mommy will be back before you know it." Santana said, eyes full of tears. Rachel tried to calm her down,

"Daniel, mommy will call you as soon as she gets to her hotel."

"I don't care, can I just get one last hug?" Daniel pleaded. Rachel let her go, and Daniel ran back into her mother's arms. Santana wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter, and picked her up off the ground. She stroked her daughter's hair and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Daniel." She said softly, letting tears flow down her face, and then set her back down on the ground. Santana went over to Rachel, and the two of them leaned in and kissed each other on the lips. Puck kissed Brittany goodbye; his son was still in the tent sound asleep. They got in Puck's truck and started the long drive to Florida, the sun just starting to rise.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana and Puck opened the door to their hotel room, and threw their stuff off to the side. Santana laid down on the bed closest to the bathroom and stretched out her arms and legs. Puck sat down in a chair and flipped on the T.V.

"Are you going to call Rachel?" He asked her.

"In a little bit. I'm so tired right now, and I know she'll want to talk for at least an hour. She always does when I go away like this. What about you? Are you going to call Brittany?"

"After I find out some stuff from you." Puck told her. Santana raised an eyebrow. "How long is this revenge thing really going to take, and what is it going to be like on a day to day basis?" Santana took in a deep breath,

"It will take two months, three at the most. I swear, unless this guy is a mover then it might take five months. I don't think he is though since the disappearance of children in Florida have been consistent for the past six months. He does move about once a year though because the man who contacted Kurt lived in Iowa."

"What's this dudes name?" Puck asked.

"He has a couple names that he goes by but his real name is Peter Black. Kurt told me that he had found a couple of fake I.D.'s that he had been using." Santana said, "Here I've made a small portfolio of what I know about him so far." She handed him a folder filled with papers. Puck started flipping through them, the first page was a list of addresses Mr. Black had lived at and phone numbers he had had, the next page was photo copies of different I.D.'s he had been using and a few fake social security cards. Then he flipped to the next page with a little girl who had be the same age as Daniel, she was smiling in what seemed to be her school photo and there was basic information about her. He knew the next page would probably be gruesome, but he almost through the folder across the room when he saw what Peter Black had done to her. There was a photograph of her or what was left of her. Her eyes had been cut out, face covered with scars and had been decaying after being left in a storm drain for three weeks. Her red hair which was curly in the school picture of her, was all matted, tangle, and falling out in certain spots. There was bruising around the inside of her thighs, and her neck had strangulation marks around it.

Santana peered over the photograph and then said, "He actually didn't choke her to death. The bones in her neck snapped before she suffocated."

"How could you look at stuff like this everyday?" Puck asked.

"I couldn't and didn't. That's why Rachel and I started switching on and off for a while. Rachel wrote down everything that happened to her, that she saw, that she did. I've never seen any of it before though. The writing that is." Santana told him.

"Did you ever write anything down?"

"No. I didn't want to think about any of if ever again. I just meditated and fucked Rachel a lot."

"Sometimes writing is the best way to forget about it." Puck said setting the folder down. "Come on let's get some dinner. You can tell more about this Peter Black guy." The two of them got up and walked towards the Chili's across the highway.

...

Back at the Pezberry home.

"Daniel sit down at the table, not in front of the t.v." Rachel scolded her daughter.

"No! I don't want to." Daniel shouted back at her.

"You need to sit down and eat your dinner!"

"You can't make me. I'm not hungry."

"Then you can go to your room, and go to bed." Rachel said. Daniel took the remote and through it across the room.

"That is it! I have told you five times now to sit down and eat, and then now you throw the remote across the room! I am done dealing with this new attitude you seemed to have developed." Rachel shouted, she walked over to her daughter and gave her butt three hard smacks. Daniel almost immediately bursted into tears.

"Stop crying or else I will spank you twice as hard." But Daniel just kept on crying, and Rachel felt like crying herself. Where was Santana when she needed her, she was way better at disciplining their daughter than Rachel was. The phone rang and she picked it up; it was Santana.

"Oh my god. Hey how have you been?" Rachel said after Santana said hello.

"I've been doing alright, went and had dinner with Puck. How have you and Daniel been?" Santana said.

"Just fine." Rachel lied.

"Are you going to let me talk to her?" Santana asked.

"In a minute. So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Oh you know the just the same old surveillance type stuff. Is that crying I hear in the background?"

"Yeah, Daniel threw a remote across the living room because I was trying to get her to eat her dinner, and stop watching t.v. It has been kind of hectic since you've been gone."

"I've only been gone for four days though."

"Yeah the bad attitude has only been happening for less than a day though."

"Is that mommy?" Daniel asked, tugging on Rachel's shirt.

"Yes it is. Do you want to talk to her?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah!" Daniel said jumping up and down. Rachel handed her the phone. The two of them talked for a little bit, and then Daniel handed Rachel back the phone.

"I would talk to her teacher tomorrow." Santana told Rachel.

"Wait, what? Why?"

"I have a feeling she maybe acting for some other reason." Santana said, "I got to go to bed. I love you and will call tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah. I love you too. Bye." Rachel said and hung up the phone.

...

"Hey it's time to wake up." Santana said to Puck, she threw a pillow at his face.

"How close is this guy?" Puck said, rubbing his eyes.

"Just a few miles away." Santana said, and walked into the bathroom to get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Santana yelled out. She was in Mr. Blacks home, and Puck had just called her to say that Mr. Black was less than half a mile away.

"Nichole help me!" The boy handcuffed to the bed cried out. She had found a young boy in Mr. Blacks bedroom tied up, just waiting for him to get back from the hardware store.

"I'm trying. Just remain calm, do you know if he has a spare key anywhere?" Santana asked frantically searching around the room.

"I don't know! I just want to get out of here!" The boy cried, thrashing around trying to break out of the cuffs; he almost flipped the bed on top of himself.

"You need to try and remember. Just calm down." She sprinted into the next room and found a strong pair of metal cutting snips. "Okay, this should work." She pressed down hard and broke through the cuffs. The boy leapt out the bed and started sprinting for the front door. Santana followed him, but then saw Mr. Black pull into the driveway.

"God fucking damn it!" She said under her breath, the young boy ran back to Santana, him too seeing Mr. Black's car pull in.

"What are we going to do?" He whimpered. Santana was about to say something when Mr. Black got out his car and started walking towards the front door; she picked up the boy and ran into the bedroom where she had found him.

"I want you to get back into the bed. I'll come back for you, I promise." She began to tell him calmly, and the young boy nodded. He got back into the bed. "Now just position yourself and pretend you had never even broken free." The boy did as she asked. "Okay now don't say a word, and close your eyes. I promise I will come back for you." Santana told him, after he had closed his eyes she walked over to the closet and hid in it. She had noticed earlier that there was a baseball bat inside of it, and grabbed it as she slid down into the corner. Mr. Black walked into the bedroom.

"Hey champ how it going?" He said with a smile. The little boy only cried.

"Oh don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you." Mr. Black told him and stroked the boys hair.

"Please take me home, Mr. Anthony." The boy begged.

"Why would you want to go home? Aren't you having fun here? Tell you what I will turn on some cartoons for you, and later on tonight we'll play a game."

"Fuck you!" The boy screamed. Mr. Black stopped smiling, he walked over to the boy and slugged him across the face, and blood trickled down from his mouth.

"I will smash your fucking head in boy!" Mr. Black screamed. Santana held her breath as she watched through the crack of the closet door. Mr. Black regained his composure, turned on the television, and walked out of the room. Santana let out a deep sigh; her hair was drenched with sweat and the shirt she was wearing stuck to her back. It was going to be hours before she had a chance for her and the kid to break free. Mr. Black could just walk in the room at anytime, and if he was carrying a gun it was lights out for her. She knew he would only beat the little kid tonight and probably not kill him. Hearing the boy moan in pain was still awful though. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

...

She had woken up nearly three hours ago because of the urge to go to the bathroom, but ended up wetting herself because she was confined to the closet. All the muscles had just relaxed at one point, and then it happened. Puck was only a block away waiting for the two of them. If he called the police, Mr. Black would come in the bedroom and kill both of them, then blocked the door with a bookshelf, and buried their bodies later. She knew this from early reports of Mr. Black's activities, and was not ready to be added to the victims list.

_Only a few more hours and he should be asleep. _She told herself. Then the bedroom door opened and Mr. Black walked through carrying a pistol.

"Get up!" He commanded the boy.

"I can't!" The boy told him.

"Bull shit! I know you broke out of the handcuffs! Now stand up!" He shouted at the kid, pointing the gun at his forehead. The boy slowly slid off of the bed and stood up.

"Now, where are they hiding?" Mr. Black said still pointing the gun at the child.

"Where are who?"

"The fucker who helped you out of those handcuffs!"

"I don't know!"

"Lie to me one more fucking time kid! Lie to me one more time and your brains are going all over the fucking room!"

"I don't know, they said they would be coming back for me later. They ran out of the room before you opened the front door." The boy started blubbering, "I really don't know." Santana tightened her grip on the bat, she knew by telling the kid to close his eyes he wouldn't know where she was hiding and accidentally give her away. Mr. Black went over to the boy and kicked him in the stomach. The child fell over in pain, and Mr. Black put the gun into the back of his head.

"I'm fucking done with you! Now tell me where they're hiding!" He screamed.

"RIGHT FUCKING BEHIND YOU!" Santana said cracking the bat across Mr. Black's head; blood splattered as the bat made contact, making little red dots on the walls. She picked up the little boy, and started running for the front door. Just as she was opening it she felt a sharp pain her left leg, but she kept on running. There was another pain that began to form on her lower shoulder blade, and then a final one in her right forearm. She kept sprinting, until she and the boy had made it back to Puck's truck.

"Oh my God!" Puck yelled out. "Santana! Santana!" But she blacked out. Puck did his best to put pressure and wrap her fresh bullet wounds Mr. Black had given her, and then the three of them sped off to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

"How bad is it?" Puck asked the doctor.

"Well she suffered a serious amount of blood loss, and there is a good chance she may loose the ability to use her leg again. She won't ever be able to lift something over 30lbs with her right shoulder and forearm." The doctor told him.

"So she is going to be okay?" Puck asked.

"That is if she wakes up. Her body went into shock and she suffered from a heart attack. Are you her only family?" The doctor asked.

"No. I don't really know how the rest of her family is going to handle the news though."

"If she dies, and you knew about it and did not tell them. You're going to be the biggest asshole ever." The doctor said and patted him on the shoulder. Puck dialed Rachel's number, and walked out of the waiting room.

"Hello?" Rachel said in a friendly voice.

"Hey," Puck said, "How is everything?"

"Well I uh um-" Puck began to say, but then Daniel interrupted him in the background.

"Mommy who's on the phone? Is it mom?"

"No honey, it's Puck." Rachel told her.

"Is mommy there?"

"I don't know sweetie. She might be; just give mommy a few minutes okay?" Daniel walked off, "So why did you call?" Rachel then asked.

"Santana is hurt. Like she's in the hospital type hurt." Puck whispered.

"Oh my god. Can I talk to her? I need to talk to her." Rachel told him.

"You can't." Puck said solemnly.

"Why the fuck not? She's my wife, my best friend, my daughter's mother." She yelled into the phone.

"She's in a coma, Rachel. How fast do you think you can make it down to Florida?" Puck asked.

"In a coma? Are you fucking serious? A fucking coma? I've been waiting for her to come home for nine weeks and now I find out she's in a coma?" Rachel started crying. Puck just listened to her sob on the other end until he finally said,

"Rachel, you need to be strong for Daniel. Tell her you guys are going for a small vacation, and you will be visiting mommy. We're at Florida Hospital Orlando." He hung up the phone and went back to the waiting room.

"Mr. Nathan?" A nurse called out Puck's fake name. He looked up at her, "You can see your friend now. She's still unresponsive." Puck walked down the hallway and walked into the room where he saw Santana. She was laying up right, and there was an I.V. bag stuck in her and a mask allowing her to breath easier. The sight made him cringe and he thought about leaving the room, but he ended up staying. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and turned on the t.v. Now he was waiting for Rachel to show up.

...

"Has she woken up?" Rachel asked.

"I would have called if she had." Puck told her.

"Is mommy asleep?" Daniel asked, walking over to Santana.

"Yes, she is." Rachel told her.

"Can I wake her up?" Daniel asked.

"No, mommy is very tired. You should just let her sleep for now." Rachel told her.

"Come on Daniel, let's go out for a walk." Puck said taking her hand, leaving Rachel alone with Santana. Rachel just stared at her for a long time, she wanted to cry but she could not seem to do it. There was just this lead weight in her chest, and took all of her energy just breathe.

"I'm mad at you. Why did you have to go out looking for this man? We were perfectly fine and you just had to be so selfish! How am I suppose to raise Daniel by myself? How I am suppose to find a new best friend, a new partner, a new life?" Tears filled her eyes, "What am I going to tell our daughter? Remember we said-" She had to take in a deep breath, "We said, that we would tell her together about us. About prison, about Quinn, about everything." She let out more sobs, "You were always the strong one." The tears kept flowing until she was finally able to stop herself. "I love you Santana. I love you so much." She whispered and walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

After a week of being completely motionless Santana finally woke up. The first person she saw was her daughter Daniel smiling at her, and when Santana hugged her daughter she felt as if she was seeing her daughter being born for the first time. Rachel had gone out for a moment and when she came back, she put her arms around both Santana and Daniel tightly. Puck had gone back home to be with his family, as Rachel had told him to only a few days before Santana had woken up.

"You must have been really tired." Daniel said.

"I was baby girl." Santana said stroking her daughters hair. The nurse came in a few minutes later, and then came back with the doctor.

"Ms. Cruz, you were shot three times." The doctor began to say, "Once in the shoulder, the right forearm, and your left leg. The bullets were removed, but there has been a lot of damage. You will be able to walk again, but never run, and you won't be able to stand for more than 30 minutes at a time. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." Santana said. "I kind of just want to be with my family now." The doctor walked out.

...

Months went by and Santana was finally able to go back home. She had gone through physical therapy and counseling, and her bullet wounds had finally healed with the exception of some major scaring. Mr. Black had been seen by almost the entire neighborhood, firing his gun at Santana, and the police were called immediately afterwards. He tried to make a run for it, but was caught at a toll both and was then taken into custody. The trial was going to be taking place in just three months, and of course Santana had been called to be a witness. However she did not want to go on the stand to testify against him, and there was no way Mr. Black was going to be proven innocent. Santana got out of the cab that had dropped her off, and walked towards the front door of her home. Daniel was at school and Rachel didn't think she would be home for another week.

"Rachel?" Santana called out as she opened the front door.

"Santana?" Rachel said running down the steps. She ran down and gave Santana a hug, and the two of them held it for what seemed like an eternity. "I thought you said you weren't going to be home for another week?"

"Yeah well I wanted to surprise you." Santana said. "Shall we go to the bedroom?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Rachel said, and the two of them grabbed hands and started walking up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

"So I know it has been a while-" Santana panted, she had her head resting on the pillow underneath her hands.

"Santana that was amazing." Rachel said looking up at the ceiling, "Did you not enjoy that as much as me?"

"No." Santana laughed, "I fucking loved it, but it has been so long since I've done anything like that. I haven't held a dildo in months."

"Are you ready for round two?" Rachel asked pulling the covers over their heads. Santana leaned in and kissed her on the lips,

"Maybe in a like an hour or so. That really wore me out, I'm so out of shape now."

"Best way to get back in shape is to work out." Rachel teased.

"Oh yeah that was definitely a work out." Santana said.

"Yeah so quit slacking." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I really do need to rest." Santana said, "We could just cuddle for a while."

"Okay, but later tonight. After Daniel goes to sleep?"

"Yes, I will totally be rested by then."

...

"Alright Daniel is sound asleep, you're all well rested, and I'm only slightly tired." Rachel said kissing Santana on the cheek. Santana pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. She cupped Rachel's breasts with her hands, squeezing them slightly and playing with her nipples. Rachel kissed Santana's neck and grabbed her tightly, Santana tensed up slightly in pleasure. Santana started to kissing down Rachel's body, kissing the inside of her thighs and sticking her fingers into her now wet pussy.

"San. Let me-" Rachel gasped, "I want this night to be about pleasing you." Santana stopped. She laid down on her back; Rachel straddled over her. The two of them looked into each other's eyes, and then down each other's bodies. Rachel gave Santana a kiss and went down to her pussy. She spread out Santana's wet lips, and started to suck on her clit, she used her tongue to flick all the spots that seemed to make Santana moan. Each hit causing her to be louder than the last. She stuck her fingers inside working at a slow rhythm and steadily increasing. Santana's could feel everything inside tensing up, getting ready for the huge O, she didn't want the pleasure to end. Her heat began to beat harder and faster, with each of Rachel's moves, until she bursted out in pure ecstasy. Rachel came back up to be greeted with a smile from Santana.

"Remind me again, why I don't let you do more of the work?" Santana asked. Rachel just smiled with a half laugh. The two of them kissed each other good night, and fell asleep spooning each other.

...

Santana roamed from room to room the next two weeks not really knowing what she was going to do for the rest of her life. She had been working as a chef for a local catering company, but since she wasn't able to stand up for long periods of time that job was out of the question. She went into her's and Rachel's bedroom, and started to clean up a little bit to keep her mind occupied when she came across a book she had never seen before. Inside were entries Rachel had made about the "work" she had done in previous years. Two hours went by and Santana flipped to the last page. She began to think, _Wow this is really good. People would pay to read stories like this, Hell they would make these into films. And I've got stories just as good as Rachel... Just as good..._ When Rachel came home later that evening. She saw Santana sitting down at the dinning room table with the journal in front of her.

"Hey baby. What are you doing with that?" Rachel asked.

"You know, you always told me to write down everything that happened to me but I never did. All those "jobs" all those people we went after, and I never thought about writing about it like you." Santana told her.

"Yeah... What's your point."

"I'm going to become an author Rachel Berry. People don't need to know that these things actually happened, or who I really am, but I think they would enjoy reading about a character named Lilly. Lilly and her girlfriend Becca."

"Her boyfriend Robert." Rachel said, "If you want more people to buy it make the girlfriend a boyfriend."

"We'll discuss this more later." Santana said, standing up from the table. She walked over and kissed her wife.

Okay so this is the end of Santana's list part 2. I will be writing more stories, but probably not about Santana or Rachel getting revenge.


End file.
